


I Do Love You

by TeenBeesWax



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Jack goes a little crazy in the middle, Kidnapping, Love Conquers All, M/M, One-sided in the begining, Pitch loves Jack, Rape, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Shadows - Freeform, non-con, written by teenbeeswax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenBeesWax/pseuds/TeenBeesWax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had been a guardian for some time now, and Pitch was watching him for every moment of it. Pitch had fallen for Jack Frost, and considers a claim to the boy. What happens when Jack starts spending a little too much time with Bunnymund? It may just be the last straw for Pitch Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: One Shot!  
> Italics=thoughts  
> bold=emphasis

Pitch was pacing in his lair, he was so confused. Pitch had been… watching Jack for a couple of months now. He didn't actually go and watch in the shadows of Jack's feet, but he did send nightmares out to watch him. Just in case a nightmare had been found it could easily dissolve into dust, whereas Pitch would have to come up with a reason for being there.

Pitch had just sent a small mare out to carefully record Jack's meeting with Bunny, and had not come back yet. Pitch was worried. He wondered where the mare was.  _Had she been found? Was Jack alright? What happened? Where is she?_ Pitch kept asking these questions, over and again in his mind.

* * *

The little mare had been watching and recording Jack's every move in its mind. She knew Pitch was depending on her, and she was determined to get Pitch what he wanted.

She watched from behind a tree in the Warren as Jack was laughing with a very large kangaroo-like animal. She had seen this thing many times, but had never known what it was exactly. It had a similar figure to a kangaroo, but had fur like a rabbit; it also talked and walked like a human.

Even though the mysterious furry thing that Jack was with all the time intrigued the little mare, she tried to pay more attention to Jack. After all Pitch was in love with Jack, not the furry thing.

As Jack left the thing, he rubbed his eyes. After walking around for a bit, Jack finally sat down to nap under a tree not too far from the little mare's hiding spot. The mare watched Jack for a moment, and after his breathing relaxed the mare decided it was safe to go back to Pitch, for Jack would be out for a bit.

* * *

When the little nightmare returned Pitch was nearly ready to go and find Jack, himself. As Pitch watched the mare's memory for the last couple of days she spent watching Jack, he got pissed.

Jack had spent three straight days in the Warren. He only left the mare's sight for an hour or two  **with** Bunnymund.  _What was Jack doing spending so much time with **Bunnymund**? _ Pitch looked disgusted every time he thought about the pooka.

The nightmare king decided he was finally going to take what he wanted, and never let Bunny touch his ice angel again.

* * *

Jack woke up only a couple of hours after he had fallen asleep, and decided to walk around the Warren some more. Bunny had left to go see tooth, but Jack hadn't wanted to go with him. He was alone in the Warren; a big mistake on Bunny's part. Jack could do anything he wanted  **in** , or  **with**  the Warren. But he had come to good terms with Bunny recently and didn't want to be back to Bunny hating him… at least not for a while.

As the young winter sprite roamed the endless green lands, he found a tunnel and, curious little monster he is, decided to take a look. Walking down the tunnel it just kept getting darker. Jack didn't notice as golden eyes followed his every move from the shadows behind him.

After rounding a sharp corner, shadows and black sand surrounded Jack. He looked down from the intricate designing on the wall only to see the shining black sand grasp at his ankle. He panicked and tried his best to jump out of the sand and shadows, while freezing them at the same time. Jack's attempts were useless because the sand just surrounded and engulfed him.

* * *

Jack woke up tied naked to a bed. He struggled and yelled, "Somebody help me! Anybody!"

Pitch's sweet accent echoed through the room, "No one is here but me, Jack."

"What do  **you**  want?!" Jack turned his head in every direction trying to find Pitch.

"…It's simple really, you should have guessed by now."

"Then what is it? Revenge? Belief? What do you gain from doing this?"

"…you…"

Jack's eyes went wide, "What?!" Jack struggled at his restrains, so much that his wrists started to bleed.

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself."

"Answer me you bastard," a loud snap is heard in the room, coming room Jack's wrist. "AHHH!" Jack stopped struggling, and groaned in pain.

Pitch ran out of the shadows, immediately coming to Jack's wrist, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care? You don't like me! You hate my guts! You want me dead," Jack says with a deep scowl.

Carefully examining Jack's wrist, Pitch doesn't even look over at Jack, "When did I ever say any of that?" Pitch said it almost to himself, not caring if Jack heard it or not.

"It should be obvious by how you left me to die; why are you doing this?!"

"Why'd you have to fracture your wrist," Pitch finally looked over at Jack, with a glare.

"Because I was trying to escape you asshole!"

Pitch mumbled something to himself that Jack didn't quite hear, as he walked to the bathroom. Pitch returns to Jack with gauze, and wraps Jack's wrist while still keeping it in restrains.

As Pitch works, Jack glares at him, "Let me out of here."

"No."

"Why?! Why do you want me?!"

Pitch sighed, "Because," and he walks out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here and let me go!" He ignored Jack's yells and walked down the hall away from Jack. The winter sprite continued screaming, but fell asleep eventually.

After a matter of hours, Pitch returned and admired the graceful, innocent way Jack slept. The small teen opened his eyes at the feeling of someone watching him and saw Pitch, standing at the foot of the bed, in a zombie like state, watching him. "Pitch?" Jack asks, but the nightmare king doesn't move.

Pulling at his restrains, Jack notices his wrist has almost no pain in it. He's relieved, but still scowls at Pitch, "Quit staring at me you creep!"

"No." Pitch moved over to sit on the bed, never leaving Jack's eyes.

Jack moved as far away from Pitch as he could with his restrains not hurting him too bad, "Go away!" Pitch only moved closer to him, and Jack started really pulling on his restrains. "I said get away!"

"Never," Pitch gets close enough to Jack that their faces are only inches apart. The winter sprite started trying to kick Pitch away when he could feel Pitch's breath caressing his face; the shade only moved on top of Jack completely, pinning him to the bed.

"Get off! Leave me alone!"

"No," Pitch simply said, staying atop Jack. Pitch's body stayed lying on top of Jack's, until Jack began struggling and feels the arousal in Pitch's pants. Blushing madly, the sprite looked away from Pitch. He smirked when he saw the blue-pink blush Jack tried to hide from him. Knowing why Jack's blushing, Pitch rolled his hips into Jack's.

Jack gasps at the friction and lets out a moan before he can stop himself. He quickly closes his eyes as tight as he can, and tries to focus on the purple splotches he's seeing on the inside of his eyelids.

"Jack?"

"W-what?!"

"You closed your eyes."

"And their staying that way!"

"Why?"

"None of your damn business!"

Pitch rolled his hips into Jack's again, this time more forcefully, "Do you not like my touches?"

"N-no! I hate them!"

"Oh, really," Pitch's hand trailed down and into Jack's pants; the snow sprite gasped at the intrusion and arched his back. Pitch smirked at Jack, wickedly, and pulled Jack's length achingly slowly, "Seems to me that you like, my touches."

Squirming under Pitch, Jack moaned out, "Well you're damn wrong," continuing to mewl unwillingly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Now get away from me!"

"I don't think so…" Pitch's hand trailed slowly to Jack's hole.

Jack gasped out, "N-no!"

"No?"

"I don't enjoy your touches, now get away!" Jack managed to squirm away from Pitch and pouts.

"Okay." Pitch got up and walked out of the room; leaving a confused Jack and his needing rod…

* * *

After Jack had calmed down, he fell asleep. While sweet sleep overtook him, Jack dreamed of eyes, hands, and painfully slow pulling. In his dream, Jack is staring into eyes of the sun, while his cock is being pulled. At first slowly to a point where Jack is moaning and begging for more, then it speeds up and is pumping Jack so fast he comes. Leaving his dream, Jack falls into a peaceful slumber.

Jack wakes up the next morning and immediately feels a cold, thick liquid drying fast on his leg. Blushing profusely Jack remembers his dream, trying his best not to get hard from the memory. But after running through the dream again, he realizes he would never dream something like that and assumes Pitch either made the dream, or caused Jack to come up with the dream himself.

Pitch walked in and stopped when he saw what was dripping on the bed. Pitch only looked back and forth between Jack and the drying creamy liquid. "Um…"

Jack glared and scowled at Pitch, "I hate you! I can't believe you did that in my sleep!"

Pitch raised his hands in defense and said, "I didn't do anything!"

Jack starts struggling and yelling, "Lying bastard," harshly pulling at his restrains.

"Stop! Do you  **want**  to fracture your  **other**  wrist?!"

Jack's too outraged to care as he pulls at his restrains, "Why do you care?! You don't love me!"

Pitch glared back, "When did I say that?"

Jack stopped struggling and freezes all movement, "W-what? No! No, you don't love me! Leave me alone!" Jack moves as far away from Pitch as he can get, and Pitch only stares at him. Finally Jack stops fidgeting and glares at him, "I said get away!" At that Pitch takes one more look at Jack's drying semen and leaves. The pale boy fell back on the bed and fell asleep; Pitch just off to the side watching in the shadows.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning with his head throbbing. "Is your head hurting?" Pitch asked, lying on the bed next to Jack. Startled, winter's sprite jolted up in bed, only to be held around the waist by Pitch's long arms. "Where do you think you're going? You're tied to a bed."

Blushing profusely, Jack managed a complete sentence, "Yeah, because of you; why are you keeping me here?!"

Pitch looks down and snuggles into Jack saying, "Mmmm, because… I love you. And I want to make love with you…" Pitch closes his eyes as if going to sleep, "…hot, steamy sex. …For hours, and hours."

"Would it... Feel good?"

In mid-yawn, Pitch says, "Of course it would. I'd make sure of that."

Jack's blush deepens, "Then I'll do it..." But he's too late for Pitch is already asleep, curled around Jack. By the time Jack realizes this, he just huffs and goes back to sleep.

After a couple of hours Jack wakes up refreshed and really stiff. He squirms around some and feels something heavy and big next to him, and slightly wrapped around him. He looks down to see Pitch, with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his shoulder. Blushing, Jack leans down and kisses Pitch. Pulling away, Jack sees the kiss did nothing to wake Pitch up, but it did bring slight happiness to the usually gloomy face.

Realizing no one is around to see him, and Pitch is passed out Jack grins. He slowly and quietly starts freezing the chains binding him to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A loud voice booms from below Jack, making him jump. He stops trying to freeze his chains and watches Pitch get up and move to leave the room, smiling.

"Hey!" Jack huffs, and his stomach growls.

"Yes?"

"…Never mind."

"You're hungry?"

"No. Get out."

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Neither. Get out." Pitch only sighs and leaves the room.

Jack fell back onto the bed, and stared up at ceiling, thinking. He glanced down when Pitch entered the room with a tub of ice cream, but quickly looks back up. The shade sits down on the edge of the bed next to Jack, "Ice cream?" Jack only turns his head away from him and the food. "Jack," Pitch looks at Jack getting a little annoyed with his ignoring him, "Come on."

Pitch unties one of Jack's hands, and Jack immediately strikes to hit Pitch. Catching Jack's fist, Pitch offers him the ice cream, with a bored expression, "Just eat the damn ice cream." Jack pulled his hand from Pitch and started trying to break the binds on his other hand.

Pitch sighs, "If you keep acting like this I'll just feed it to you myself."

"Like hell!" Jack just keeps trying to break the chains on his wrist.

With a bored and annoyed look, Pitch tied Jack's hand back and told him to open his mouth. The stubborn teen shuts his mouth completely and closes his eyes so he didn't have to look at Pitch. "Really jack? You are going to starve yourself?" Jack only nods and keeps his eyes and mouth shut.

"Fine," Pitch stood and left, more than a little angry at Jack.

Jack eventually fell back asleep after his stomach stopped gurgling. But his slumber is not peaceful. Jolting up in the bed after awaking from a nightmare, Jack's panting and looking around. Sitting next to the bed, Pitch asks, "What is it Jack?" the sprite didn't answer, but closes his eyes and lied back on the bed. "Are you just going to ignore me?" Jack didn't respond at all, and Pitch slouches back in his chair, rubbing his eyes, "Of course you are."

"Answer a question for me." When Pitch opened his eyes, Jack is looking directly at him with cold eyes.

"What is it?"

"If I let you take me, will you let me go?" Pitch only stared at Jack for a moment, unable to answer.

After a few minutes, with a saddened look, Pitch responds, "I…I…" He looks away, becoming angry. Getting up, and walking out yelling, Pitch says, "I'll let you go when my cum, is dripping out of your arse!"

* * *

Jack frowned, and sobbed quietly. After a while of sulking and crying, Jack started trying to get the ties on his wrists to stretch and fit around his throat. As Jack's trying to stretch his bindings, they turn into long chains, clasped by thick cuffs at Jack's wrists. The chains are long enough that Jack can stand up and move around the basic bedroom. When Jack gets up off the bed he notices many plates of all sorts of delicious foods on a desk to the side of the bed, but instead of eating like his stomach wants, Jack started trying to find any sharp objects.

After searching the entire room, Jack gave up and moved to curl up in the corner. Crying Jack says, "Pitch, I can feel you watching. Get out."

Pulling out of the shadows, Pitch gave Jack a sympathetic, confused look. "I just don't get you Jack Frost."

Jack jumped up from his huddled position, anger clear on his face, as he started yelling, "What isn't there to get?! I don't want a relationship with you because you don't legitimately care! You've tried to kill me before! You only care about sex, not about me or my happiness! So why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Alright." Pitch gives Jack one last sad, heartbroken look and said, "You are free to leave," then Jack's chains disappear as well as Pitch. Jack smiles when the chains disappear, and puts his clothes back on.

As Jack leaves, he realizes he doesn't have his staff. When he goes back to the room he was in, Pitch is sitting on the edge of the bed, twirling Jack's staff. "Pitch, give me my staff. I don't want any trouble."

Pitch only sighs, and gives Jack his staff. Pitch watched Jack turn around and start to leave, with anger. When Jack gets back to the closed door, he finds it locked, which only makes Jack try harder to open it.

"No…" Pitch stood, and walked up behind Jack. Jack's shaking, and his eyes widen, but he doesn't turn around. "I change my mind…" He licks Jack's ear after he whispers huskily into it.

"S-stay away!" Jack stutters as he scrambles to get away from the man looming over him from behind.

"No…" Pitch says as he pulls Jack's staff out of his hands.

Eyes widening, Jack tries to run away, but is pulled back at the waist by Pitch. Struggling, Jack yells, "Let me go!"

"No…" Pitch repeats, and bites his neck harshly.

Screaming, "Get away," Jack tries to push him away.

"No," is all that Pitch says as he pushes Jack down to floor, and pulls his pants down.

"Stop it! Someone help!" Jack keeps yelling and struggling in the shadow lord's arms. When Pitch manages to pull his own pants down Jack finally understands the length to Pitch's arousal, and he blushes madly.

Lying fully on Jack's body to keep him from squirming, Pitch pushes three fingers in Jack's mouth, "Suck," he orders.

Jack manages to grabs his hand, and moves it out of his mouth, "Gross! No," he yells trying to move away from the man lying on him.

"Fine then it's going in dry and not stretched." Pitch pulled Jack back to properly being pinned by his own form and he screams in vain for Pitch to get away from him. "No," is all Pitch says, with a little annoyance in his voice, as he lines up his erection with Jack's entrance.

Jack tries moving away, struggling franticly, but can't due to the strong hands at his shoulder and hip holding him in place. He flails his arms and legs, attempting to hit Pitch and get him off, screaming at the top of his lungs, " **NO!"**

"Yes," Pitch states simple as he pushes into Jack's almost unbearably tight heat, seemingly the only place warm in Jack.

"Ah! Help me! Stop it!" Jack's screaming in pain, tears coming out of his eyes. But Pitch ignores his pleas, and pushes farther into Jack. He stops struggling, and starts shaking, repeating, "Stop...Stop…" When Pitch is completely filling the boy, he stops, allowing the muscles to contort and stretch to fit around him. Jack starts clawing at the ground, whispering raspy, "You lied again... You said you loved me..."

"I do…" The only thing he says before he pulls out slowly and pushes back in fast.

Jack rocks back into the concrete beneath them, and screams constantly "No…you don't... Liar..."

Pitch does this again but is getting faster the more times he does a thrust. "I've loved you since Antarctica."

"No… If you loved me you would care..." Jack trailed off, blood coming from his entrance. Pitch doesn't respond, just keeps thrusting into the now stretched hole.

As he climaxes, Jack whimpers at being filled more and some of the thick liquid can’t fit and pushes out his entrance, around Pitch's now limp member.

The dark man pulls out and stand, looking down at Jack, "I'm sorry, Jack." Then he's gone, disappeared into the shadows.

Rolling over and curling into himself, Jack makes a knife shaped icicle, and stares at it. Contemplating killing himself or Pitch, the frosty boy passes out before he can do anything with the weapon. Curling into a ball, Jack mutters in his sleep repeatedly, "Help... Me..."

While Jack is sleeping Pitch comes back to the room fully clothes and cleans his wounds. He puts Jack into the bed, and takes the ice knife, pulling the large comforter over Jack's naked body. He has comfort foods from different countries brought through the shadows to the bedside; then leaves the lair.

After hours of sleep Jack wakes with startled jump. He slowly remembers what happened, and starts sobbing loudly.

* * *

When all the tears were gone, dried with time, he'd cried himself out, Jack's lips started to turn up at the corners. He started giggling, then laughing maniacally. "You love me huh?! Then too bad!" He makes a knife out of ice, and brings it to his throat. "Fuck you!" Just as the knife was about to pierce his skin, a nightmare runs out and knocks him out.

* * *

Jack woke up hours later tied to a single bed post. "No!"

"Don't try to kill yourself, and you wouldn't be in chains."

Jack laughed maniacally, his eyes staying on his bound hands, a grin set on his face as he says, “You don't control me! Isn't it enough that you raped me? Or do you want my blood too?!"

"Jack…" Jack started giggling, but the laughs turn into short sobs. "You're…"

"Insane?! Guess whose fault that is, Boogeyman!" Jack looks over the room and starts laughing again.

The King of Nightmares, comes out of the shadows in front of Jack, and quickly leans in to kiss him passionately.

The naked boy's eyes widen as he was kissed me, tears continued trailing down his cheeks "...why? Why did you have to do it...?"

Pitch pulled away, cupping Jack's face in his hands, "because I love you, and I live for you."

Jack clinged to his chest, sobbing. "That doesn't mean that you should rape me..."

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered into Jack's hair and started crying as well.

Jack sighed, shaking, "If you promise not to do it again... I forgive you..."

"I promise…" the older male leaned down, and kissed the frail boy in his arms. Pulling back, and standing a little straighter Pitch said, "I'm so sorry, Jack." Jack tried to move up to the gray neck, but failed miserably, falling limp into Pitch's awaiting arms. The black sand ropes fell to the ground and loose sand crawled to beneath the bed. Pitch pulled the limp body of his love into his arms, "I'm sorry…so sorry." He whispered apologizes as he laid Jack down on the bed, sliding in behind him.

"Everything hurts," Jack whispered.

"I'm sorry…I tried to help you heal…" He pulled Jack into him a little closer, nuzzling the soft hair atop Jack's head.

Jack sighed and lifted a hand to his stomach, rubbing in circles on the bare flesh, mumbling, "My stomach is gurgling."

Pitch smiled and reached over to the side table, "I brought you food.” Jack brightened a bit, but frowned when he realized he couldn't move to eat it due to a lack of strength. "I'm sorry…would you like me to feed it to you?" He picked up a plate, and brought it close to him and Jack.

Jack only nodded, looking down at the plate. The shadowed man smiled and kissed Jack before he began feeding the boy.

Jack ate the food happily as it was offered to him. He sighed when the plate was finished and finally smiled at the empty plate beside him. "There's that smile I love so much," Pitch commented before kissing Jack.

After returning the kiss, Jack asked, "Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…and I always will…no matter what."

FIN.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yes I noticed the copious amounts of verb disagreement. Review! Please? Authors live off that shit!


End file.
